


This Festival of Love

by eLOCIn, Percilout



Series: They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Done with Clark Kent, Bruce loves Clark anyway, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Rated T for Naughty Eating, Wedding, Wedding Planning, no beta we die like BvS Superman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eLOCIn/pseuds/eLOCIn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percilout/pseuds/Percilout
Summary: 5 things that make a wedding a wedding, according to one Clark Kent.(Or, 5 mistakes Bruce should not have made regarding their wedding.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: They Call It Crazy (I Call It Love) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945243
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	This Festival of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



1) New Year’s

They were snuggling on the couch, watching one of the old films Bruce liked, when Clark first brought it up.

“I want a New Year’s wedding.”

And, Bruce being Bruce, he would have liked to say he was prepared for the topic, as they’d been engaged for a few months by then. Alas, he wasn’t. Fortunately for him, he had gotten used to letting Clark plan the things that were connected to their relationship, so he decided to let Clark choose whatever he wanted to choose.

“The last day of December or the first day of January?”

“December 31st,” Clark muttered into his shoulder. “At night. Midnight. So, technically, on both days.”

Bruce, knowing Clark and his occasionally strange ideas, just blinked and asked, “And why do you want that?”

So, when Clark answered with, “it’s the only time that feels right”, Bruce nodded and said he’d be fine with that.  
That was his first mistake.

  
  


2) Alien Tech & Family Heirloom

The second mistake, he made just a week later.

Clark had dived into full-blown wedding planning mode — Bruce had, for the most part, stopped paying attention to it all, as it had gotten increasingly clearer that his fiancé was planning some sort of Human-Kryptonian Frankenwedding — when he came back home one day with a small, grey orb. Bruce found him sitting on their bed that night, holding it and looking wistful.

“What do you have there?”

For a minute or two, Clark simply stared at the orb and gave no answer. 

“When you were in the ship, did you ever look up Kryptonian myths?”

Bruce, who had climbed onto the bed by the time his partner spoke, rolled the question around in his mind. He had seen some of it, but had he seen the right things? Read the right texts? What would he miss if he said yes? He buried into his fiancé’s side and shook his head, preferring to hear whatever he wanted to talk about from Clark himself.

“I found this in my pod,” Clark began, his voice soft and joyful. “I didn’t think there’d be anything left in it, but I guess I was wrong. It was in some sort of hidden compartment and when I took it to the ship, I was told it’s a family heirloom.”

Awe was written all over Clark’s face as he looked at him and Bruce wanted to say something, wanted to say how amazing it was that he had found it, but the happy tears in the corners of Clark’s eyes took his breath away. 

Before he could recover, Clark returned to his story. “There’s this myth of two Kryptonian creatures, Nightwing and Flamebird. The Kryptonian deity, Rao, worked through them. In each new generation, they were reborn in two Kryptonians, blessed by an abundance of love.”

Clark was rolling the orb around in his hands, his thumbs tracing the intricate lines decorating it. It really was beautiful.

“My house, my family, they used this little ball here as a symbol for Rao’s blessing. I think I only found it because now it’s time for my own wedding.”

It was quiet for a while, as they just sat there and regarded the El’s heirloom. Bruce couldn’t even imagine how priceless this find must be for his partner, so, before Clark could even begin to ask him, he closed his hands around Clark’s and told him he could include it in any part of the wedding he wanted to.

A moment later, Bruce cursed himself for it, as Clark tossed the orb into the air and it stayed hovering above them, starting to project Kryptonian symbols onto the ceiling. He hadn’t had many people in mind to invite anyway, but this instantly shrank his list to the ones who already knew of Clark’s powers.

The smile Clark sent him was worth more than any guest list, though.

  
  


3) Cookies

The ceremony itself consisted of three parts. First, the feast.

Bruce and Clark were seated on opposite ends of the room, facing each other. He didn’t have a single clue why he agreed on sitting that far away from his soon-to-be husband. It was honestly driving him mad. Clark was having fun, joking around with his mother and Diana, and they were barely able to interact.

What drove Bruce even madder, though, was when the cookies arrived. Clark had insisted on having cookies instead of a cake, which Bruce had accepted, just like so many of the other weird things Clark had insisted on. It turned out that that was a very bad idea. The cookies were long, thick and sticky and every time Clark took a bite, he bit off only the very tip of the cookie and licked the sugary coating off his lips. 

He couldn’t be sure about it but he thought he could see Clark sending him a smirk after each new bite. It made Bruce _squirm_ in his seat.

Yes, the cookies were his third mistake.

  
  


4) Mother & Father

The second part. The bestowal.

That part was less of a mistake and more of an embarrassment. Of course he would never dare to tell anyone so, but the whole thing made him feel like a child.

Alfred and Martha, their only remaining guardians, were tasked with giving both of them away with _a father’s touch and a mother’s kiss_ , as Clark had told him a few months prior. That unfortunately meant kneeling at Alfred’s feet, each of them holding onto one of his hands, until some vague sign would show Martha that it was time to plant the mother’s kiss of blessing on their foreheads.

So, yes, Bruce felt thrown back far into his childhood and family nights he had spent sitting on the rug instead of the perfectly good couch behind him. It really was embarrassing.

And to top it all off, this part of the ceremony took _long_. Their guests were getting bored and, as if it couldn’t get any worse, he could see some tired faces, seen as it was getting close to midnight and they’d been there for hours already and nothing interesting had happened in the last twenty minutes.

Christ, he couldn’t wait for this to be over.  
  
  


5) Wool & Knitting

His fifth and final mistake was letting Clark choose their rings.

He was prepared for the rings to be unusual. Hell, maybe even ugly. But he had thought they’d at least be made of some kind of _metal_. Instead, what he was faced with was a red velvet cushion topped off with two golden-dyed, knitted wool rings. Good grief.

Bruce stared down at them with what he was sure was clearly visible as badly-hidden disgust. Not to mention that he was then shocked to look up and see Clark’s expression.

“I made them myself,” Clark whispered, a blinding grin gracing his face.

You fool, he thought. You stupid, stupid man. How can I love you so?

He also thought, no, he isn’t stupid, he isn’t at all. He’s brilliant and breath-taking and I don’t know anyone better than him. He has his absurdities at times, but that only makes me love him more.

Bruce shook his head and smiled.

The heirloom orb was floating above their heads, projecting a huge image of Krypton’s sun that painted the whole room a warm red. 

As the minister — one of the guests from Smallville who, according to Martha, all knew about Clark’s origins anyway — spoke, Bruce scarcely heard a word as he stared at Clark. His smile captivated him so much that he nearly missed the cue to swap rings. And by god, that smile made him forget how awful they were.

In a daze, he did and said all that was expected of him, but all that was going through his head was that he could finally call Clark his husband. His teammate, his best friend, the love of his life.

When they were, at long last, allowed to share their first kiss as newly-weds, the projection above them turned into a blazing, yellow sun as their Kryptonian wedding bond was formed.

The entire room erupted in applause.

There they were. Nightwing and Flamebird. Blessed with true, eternal love.

(And even years later, Bruce would make all those mistakes again if it just meant being as happy as he was at that moment.)

**_The Privileged Lovers_ **

_The moon has become a dancer_

_at this festival of love._

_This dance of light,_

_This sacred blessing,_

_This divine love,_

_beckons us_

_to a world beyond_

_only lovers can see_

_with their eyes of fiery passion._

_They are the chosen ones_

_who have surrendered._

_Once they were particles of light_

_now they are the radiant sun._

_They have left behind_

_the world of deceitful games._

_They are the privileged lovers_

_who create a new world_

_with their eyes of fiery passion._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title and poem by the Persian poet Rumi.  
> 2\. The Nightwing and Flamebird thing is completely based off a screenshot a friend sent me (thank you, Timmy) off a wiki. I have no idea how accurate it actually is in regards to canon.  
> 3\. This was supposed to be my fill for a New Year‘s Bingo thing but I don‘t think this counts as a bingo. Still, I took inspiration from the bingo card I had.  
> 4\. For now, this will be the final part of my little "Clark Kent is actually pretty alien but Bruce loves him anyway" series, though I might add some more works in the future if inspiration strikes me.  
> 
> 
> I very much hope you all enjoyed reading this and I wish you a happy new year!!!! <3  
> And if you wanna come and talk (seriously, I‘d be ecstatic about that!), here‘s how you can reach me:  
> Twitter: Percillout (double-L!)  
> Tumblr: Percilout  
> Discord: Sam Barnett or not?#0347
> 
> All the love. - Lou


End file.
